jackiefandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie Guida
Jacquelyn "Jackie" Marie Guida is the titular protagonist in Playtime with Jackie''Playtime with Jackie''. Personality Jackie loves girly stuff (Barbie dolls, big sisters, cats, etc.) and invites new friends over for a play date or an adventure. She is skilled at gymnastics, piano, ice skating, and even likes to snap her fingers. She also spends most of her time at her grandmom's and takes Russian classes every Tuesdays and Thursdays. Sometimes, Jackie makes wrong choices and if she has a misfortune scene (this first occurs in Jackie's After-School Visit), she screams in very loud volume and screaming combines with crying. Additionally, Jackie is known as the 1st child in line at the Lafayette Pershing School Halloween Parade, the youngest Girl Scouts leader and the "Student of the Month" winner at school. She is the daughter of Melissa Guida and Sam Guida. Interests Jackie enjoys piano and gymnastics. She played a fantastic song on Eleanor's piano and practiced her most famous cartwheels at the gymnasium. Jackie is also an ice skater and a Girl Scout, also known as a "Student-of-the-Month" celebrant which given by her 1st grade teacher, Ms. Lenig. Age Jackie was 6 years of age for 18 episodes until the Season 1 episode Jackie's 1st Anniversary Sleepover, in which she turns 7 after the time skip to March 12. Physical appearances Jackie is a white/beige young girl with brown hair and blue eyes with thin eyebrows. In Jackie Saves New Year's Eve, she wore a whitish blue coat with a purple long-sleeved shirt underneath, gray pants, and black boots. She also wore a Frozen helmet on her head and pink pants after changing. In Jackie's 1st Anniversary Sleepover, she wore a pinkish purple coat with a pink long-sleeved shirt underneath it, lavender pants (later wet) and black boots. When she gets changed, she wore a green long-sleeved dress with black fronts, white leggings and black Mary Jane shoes. She also wore a pink polka-dot coat while she's outside. After Jackie makes her fortune from her dad come true, her skirt changed. She wore a long gown skirt with the same outfit. In Jackie and the Bella, she wore a red t-shirt and a tan skirt revealing as a school uniform. She also wore the same outfit on her first day of 2nd grade. Appearances * Playtime with Jackie ** Every episode (with the exception of Meet Nylah and Tashira!) Total appearances: 32 Trivia * Her middle name Marie was revealed in Jackie's Baby Book. * She was born on March 12, 2012 (age 7). * She has 4 pet cats named Opal, Bella, Bubblegum and Jean. * She does not appear in Meet Nylah and Tashira!. * There are a few of Jackie's childhood accomplishments would later become flashbacks: ** In September 2015 (Wildwood beach trip), Jackie and her parents spend some of their time at the beach. At Morey's Piers, her favorite rides are the Ferris Wheel, Tilt-A-Whirl, boats, merry-go-round, and trains. ** Jackie started Pre-K on September 8, 2016. ** In September 2016 (Magic Kingdom in Orlando, Florida), Jackie and her mother explore inside the kingdom to see characters from each realm. *** In Rapunzel's realm, Jackie meets a real life Rapunzel and Rapunzel is very glad to see her. Rapunzel said she can have an interview with her. Jackie tells Rapunzel that she lives in Penns Grove, which is an ordinary city and she has some stories to share. Rapunzel loves Jackie's stories and tells Melissa (on camera) that Jackie meeting her will be a dream come true. Jackie and Rapunzel stand next to each other as Melissa takes a picture of them. *** In Tiana's realm, Jackie meets a real life Tiana and Tiana is very happy to see her. Tiana shakes Jackie's hand for "nice to meet you". Jackie tells Tiana that she lives in Penns Grove and she has some stories to tell. Tiana loves Jackie's stories and tells Melissa (on camera) that Jackie meeting her will be a dream come true. Jackie and Tiana stand next to each other as Melissa takes 2 pictures of them. *** In Daffy Duck's realm, Jackie meets a puppetry Daffy Duck and Daffy Duck is happy to see her. Jackie holds on Daffy Duck's hand as she introduces herself to her. Jackie tells Daffy Duck that she lives in Penns Grove and she has some stories to tell. Daffy Duck went, "Wow, Jackie, I love your stories!" and Melissa takes 3 pictures of them. *** In Minnie Mouse's realm, Jackie meets a puppetry Minnie Mouse and Minnie Mouse is really happy to see her. She kisses Jackie and dances with her. Jackie tells Minnie that she used to dance in front of a crowd and Minnie kisses her sideways. Jackie turns to Melissa (on camera) while Minnie is giving her a thousand kisses. ** On September 29, 2016 (Cinderella Dinner), Jackie spend 2 days in Magic Kingdom. Together, Jackie, the children, Cinderella and Prince Charming gather for a group picture. After that, Jackie and the children explore the Cinderella restaurant to see characters they like. First, Jackie meets Prince Charming, then Cinderella, then Lady Tremaine, and finally Anastasia and Drizella. After visiting Magic Kingdom, Jackie and her parents went to Universal Studios. At the Soak Zone, Jackie was playing with the sprinklers and shrugged because she refused to leave. Later on, Jackie met Mary and played with her until it's time to say goodbye. And at Magical Midway, Jackie's favorite ride is the jump swinger. She super jumped so high that she's almost looked like a bouncy ball. ** On October 31, 2016, Jackie became the 1st child in line at the Lafayette Pershing School Halloween Parade. ** On August 1, 2017, Jackie and her parents travel to Nevada. At Tahoe, Jackie and her father explored the shore and go rock climbing. Nearby, a restaurant for this city is called Sand Harbor: Bar & Grill. At Fresno, Jackie went to the Fresno Chaffee Zoo to visit some animals. At the giraffe section, Jackie fed the baby giraffe a piece of celery. Once at Yosemite National Park, Jackie went exploring in the forest and saw a deer along the way. The 2nd time Jackie went there is climbing up many mountains. Jackie also climbed up so many mountains to get to the bottom of May Lake. At Reno, Jackie went to a biggest arcade to get girly stickers on her face. The last city Jackie visited in Nevada is Carson City before she goes home. * She was known as the most popular Girl Scout leader coached by Marlene and was awarded a certificate and a medal. * She was known as the "Student of the Month" winner at school and was awarded a yellow medal. * Every Mondays, she takes the Travel Truck to compete every piano lesson with an award or a prize to take home. * Every Tuesdays and Thursdays, she spends most of her time at her grandmom's. * Every Wednesdays, she takes the Travel Truck to compete every gymnastics lesson with an award or prize to take home. * Every Fridays, she walks to each grocery store with Melissa whenever her family has money. * Every Saturdays, she takes walks around Penns Grove or Carneys Point. * Jackie is seen screaming and crying in 6 episodes, Jackie's After-School Visit, Jackie's 1st Anniversary Sleepover, Jackie's Plan For Easter, Jackie, You're My Sister!, Ice Cream and Lollipops and Jackie and the Bella. * Jackie never does summer school in July through August. See also * List of Jackie's outfits * Jackie/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Main characters Category:Multiple-show characters Category:Guida Family